The Grand Magus Tourney
by Keichaos
Summary: Wizards and witches, both popular and unknown, are forced to participate in an ominous and sinister tourney of life and death. With their loved ones in line, how would this tourney change them?


******Author's Notes: **First of all, thank you so much for giving my story a chance. With almost 580,000 stories already dedicated to the Harry Potter fandom, it's a very small chance that a reader gets drifted to this story. Secondly, this story is generally on the action/adventure side; I'm not fond of romance but perhaps every now and then. Also, it may seem that this first chapter shows only OCs but original characters from the series will become a larger element of the story later on. And lastly, please do enjoy this story because, somehow, I'm really entertained by this among all of my HP fan-fictions.

* * *

><p><strong>The Grand Magus Tourney<br>**"_Bring forth the strongest among us!"  
><em>_A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
><em>_keichaos_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>**_The Grand Magus Tourney_

Snowe Winterbourne opened her eyes and felt an immediate stinging sensation at her head. She winced at the suddenness of the sensation and then realized that she was lying on her back. She gasped for air as she sat upright and then looked around, clutching her shoulder because the pain grew in intensity. The longer she sat the clearer her mind became; moments passed and she noticed that she was in a very silent hedge garden.

She stood up. Then, she looked to her right and found a silent hedge path; to her left was the same case also. "Hello?" She called out softly as she scanned the entirety of the area. With a clearer sense, she noticed the rest of the details of the hedge garden. She was, in fact, towered by the hedge plants for they caused Snowe's neck to uncomfortably prickle when she tried to look beyond the edge of the hedges. Then, she noticed that it was very dark and concluded that it might be in the middle of the night. Few stars littered the night sky.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice called out from her right.

Instinctively, Snowe plunged her right hand at her pocket, expecting to find what she wanted. Even though she was expecting to find anything there on some part of her mind, she was surprisingly alarmed to clutch on a very rigid piece of wood in it. She drew it as fast as she can and brandished it expertly across her right side, causing a massive burst of white flash to envelop her eyesight. Snowe, even though she was the cause of the flash, shrieked in shock and staggered backwards, setting a distance at the invisible threat that she felt.

There was another burst of light, which was red of color, and missed Snowe's face by inches. Snowe gasped another lungful and then waved her wand with a brilliant flourish in front of her. At once, the hedges on her side waved in front of her and made a quick but relatively sturdy boundary between Snowe and her assailant.

The darkened garden was once again filled with silence. But before she could face her back to know where she was, there was yet another bright flash of light and her wand flung itself from her grasp as if it found Snowe contagious of a viral disease. Feeling unexpectedly bare and vulnerable in a snap, she backed at the hedge wall she conjured and flattered her body against it, facing her yet newest challenge.

"Are you Snowe Winterbourne?" A man's voice asked. Somehow, Snowe found the man's calm and deep voice soothing and helped with calming her senses. She gulped once, unable to make out of the figure for the garden was dark, and then nodded.

The same voice said, "_Lumos._" A bright light erupted at one side of the path, revealing a tall man with handsome features. She looked at Snowe with shocked interest. He was obviously disheveled by the looks of his tattered vest and cloak but otherwise he was alright. His sandy-colored hair looked out of place, too.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Snowe uttered at the man, unable to control her shaky voice.

The stranger's cautious demeanor seemed to have deflated and then walked towards her. He diligently handed Snowe back her wand. "I'm sorry to have surprised you." He said in yet his calm voice and then gave her a vague smile. "I'm Solaris Soothebane. Are you okay? You don't look too good."

Snowe nodded. "Y-yes, a bit s-shaky but I-I'm fine. _Someone tried to attack me!_" She gasped upon realization of the quick events that transpired earlier. She turned to Solaris and then gave him a very distrustful look. Without even thinking, she raised her wand and then pointed at the man's chest. "Are you the one who attacked me?" She cried out to Solaris, who flinched at her accusation.

"What? Me? Attack? N-no!" He said, shaking his head in response to Snowe's accusatory glares. "I've been attacked, too! I just woke up several minutes ago in this garden and… and…"

"And?"

"Someone attacked me, too! We got on a fierce duel and I was sure I've seen that man. I know it. And even though I might be paranoid, the man seemed to have been so determined to _kill_ me!"

By this time, Snowe's senses began to catch up with the events. Also by that time, she concluded that Solaris' words were believable enough. After all, if Solaris was her attacker from earlier, he could have done her a few moments ago where he had her at his mercy. He even gave her back wand.

Feeling shameful of herself, she lowered her wand and saw Solaris' give a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I thought you were going to kill right now and then. So…"

She shook her head and then gave him a defeated look. "No, I do not know why I am here. I can remember that I was about to go and make my husband and daughter Elise some tea and then everything went black. I have absolutely no idea how I landed here."

Solaris gave her a baffled look. "You didn't hear the bewitched parchment?"

"What parchment?"

"_Accio Parchment!_" Solaris cried out loud and then flicked her wand. Suddenly, a piece of paper burst from Snowe's conjured wall of hedge and then flew to the man's hand. She gave it a quizzical look and then he handed it to her. "You must have missed the paper when you woke up; I was about to step on it when I began to panic."

Examining the folded parchment, Snowe hoped that the piece of paper provided a bit of information about this whole affair. She needed to know things in order to set her head straight. She didn't like it here and that her thoughts ran from Tristan and Elise every moment or so, thinking about their safety. Tristan was a Muggle that complicated matters and her daughter Elise was barely eight years old; only Snowe's people caused these kinds of troubles and she would not forgive herself if anything happened to her loved ones.

She unfolded the parchment and even though it was empty, a brilliant voice of a witch emanated from it. "Greetings, Mrs. Snowe Rivers-Winterbourne. Welcome to the Grand Magus Tourney!"

"Grand Magus… _what?_"

"You have been one of the lucky witches and wizards that have been chosen to participate in such a grandeur event! It has been organized by the most trusted of individuals and organizations so be rest assured that this event would be fun and exciting! But of course, this is a competition so better hear the general rules.

"You have been kept in the dark, quite literally, and that information is very, very scarce. The object of this game is simple: find what matters to you most. Throughout the game area, there will be objects that will bring you information that guide you to your most reassured possession! Isn't that very exciting? It's like a big game of treasure hunting! But naturally, there is a catch in every game. Everyone who participated also lost their most treasured of things and that information, too, is very scarce for them. You know what that means! Yes! You have to race if you want to find the one you care most. But alas, others may be as desperate as you, so be very, very careful. That's why you have your wand with you, so that you prevent others from acquiring the info or protect yourself from them."

"What the hell is this?" Snowe exclaimed indignantly but the bewitched parchment was not yet done speaking.

"The game area is a very secure location named Bone's Hollow. Trust me, when I say secured it is much _secured_. Any form of charm, transfiguration or any branch of magic to get out of the place will be negated. The same applies for Portkeys, apparition and other flying transports like broomsticks and Thestrals. It most prudent to stay in the game area anyways for the perimeters of the place is heavily guarded.

"My last word to you would be: stay alive. Good luck, Mrs. Winterbourne!"

With that, Snowe Winterbourne was rooted on her spot, realizing what she had to find.

Tristan.

Elise.


End file.
